The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to latch assemblies and, more particularly, to latch assemblies for opening and closing openable structures.
Existing latches for closures are configured to close with minimal effort. That is, minimal effort is needed to be expended by a user to operate a locking/latching mechanism to open an openable structure (e.g., a closure, door, panel, etc.). Accordingly, a user can operate the latch assembly to open or close (and secure) the openable structure with ease when a latch lever is operated (e.g., pulled, rotated, lifted, etc.). Traditionally a plunger assembly is provided to be operated by a handle. The plunger assembly can move relative to a securing feature (e.g., a latch catch or locking bracket) to secure the latch assembly and thus secure the openable structure in a closed position. However, such latch assemblies may be subject to reliability issues over time and may fail to open or close as intended during usage. This degraded performance can result from continued use over the life of the latch assembly. As such, frequent replacement of the latch assembly and/or portions thereof may be required.
Further, multiple latches, such as a dual latch may be employed with openable structures to provide additional functionality and/or securing. For example, a dual latch can provide securing at multiple locations on an openable structure. Further, based on some configurations, operation of one of the two latches can be operated and the other of the two latches will operate in tandem. That is, a dual latch can provide functionality of both latches by operation of only one of the latches. Thus, for example, when either of a left hand latch or a right hand latch is operated the other of the latches will synchronously operate. However, in existing dual latch systems, the dual latch may not always close or open after continuous usage for a period of time (e.g., fatigue).